


Monster's Songbird

by EclipseStoryWritter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseStoryWritter/pseuds/EclipseStoryWritter
Summary: Dove Song only wanted one thing. To make others happy with her music. Even when she is flung into what she thought to be a fictional world she only wants to live her passion.What she doesn't expect is how powerful her HoPe bringing music is in times of war.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Her passion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was feeling the need to cry. Emotions are weird sometimes.  
> I hope you all enjoy~

She looked up at the star filled sky in acceptance. She couldn’t do a thing even if she wanted to. She was tied to a wooden post in the middle of a monster camp. Her execution was scheduled for sunrise.

Her name is Dove Song.

When she had woken up that morning she had not expected the events that lead her to be thrown into the middle of a fictional war.

That’s right, a FICTIONAL war. The war that took place between Humans and Monsters in the beginning of the game Undertale.

She had no clue how she got here. The last thing she remembers is grabbing her violin and heading to the renaissance fair, all dressed up in a purple renaissance dress. There was a flash of light and then darkness. 

She had awoken in a forest with only the close on her back and her violin in her hand. 

In her confused state she had wandered into a monster camp and was promptly captured.

She was shocked silent at the sight of the monsters.

At first she didn’t know what to make of them. They were obviously sentient and when she heard them talking about reporting her capture to king Asgor she knew she was in Undertale.

Undertale, a video game she was obsessed with back when she was a young teenager. Granted she was only 23 now so it wasn’t THAT long ago.

They suspected her of being a human spy, so they tied her to a wooden post where they decided to leave her until she could be interrogated.

The plan was to execute her as soon as she had told them everything she knew. 

And since she knew nothing about the details of the war, Dove was certain she would die come morning.

With no idea how she came to be in this world. Knowing that even if she escaped she couldn’t return home. And knowing she was seen as the enemy to monsterkind, but would be an unknown among humans. She knew she wouldn’t survive this world with neither side accepting her.

And honestly she would prefer to join the monsters over the humans if given the choice.

So she accepted her fate.

She stayed silent until just before sunrise, contemplating her life and shedding silent tears.

She had decided that even if she was to die soon that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy her final moments.

Her passion was music and bringing happiness to others with said music.

She wasn’t gagged, even though they had taken her violin didn’t mean she couldn’t sing.

So she did. She rid herself of the lump in her throat, wanting the last thing she sang to be beautiful. Once she was certain she could sing to the very best of her abilities she got started.

She closed her eyes, faced toward the sky, took a deep breath and started to sing.

Many nights we've prayed

With no proof anyone could hear

In our hearts a hopeful song

We barely understood

Now we are not afraid

Although we know there's much to fear

We were moving mountains long

Before we knew we could

It was her passion….

There can be miracles, when you believe

Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles you can achieve

When you believe, somehow you will

You will when you believe

Music...

In this time of fear

When prayers so often prove(s) in vain

Hope seems like the summer birds

Too swiftly flown away

Yet now I'm standing here

My heart's so full I can't explain

Seeking faith and speaking words

Bringing happiness to others...

I never thought I'd say

There can be miracles, when you believe

Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill

The monsters in the camp had gathered outside their tents, listening to Dove sing as the sun slowly came up.

Who knows what miracles you can achieve

When you believe, somehow you will

You will when you believe

The eyes of those listening were full of unshed tears, but they also held something they hadn't in a while...

They don't (always happen) when you ask

(Oh)

And it's easy to give in to your fears

(Oh, oh)

Some monsters had even joined in and sang backup.

But when you're blinded by your pain

Can't see your way straight thought the rain

(A small but) still resilient voice

Says (hope is very near)

(Oh)

There can be miracles

(Miracles)

When you believe

(Lord, when you believe)

Though hope is frail

(Though hope is frail)

It's hard to kill

(Hard to kill, oh)

Who knows what miracles, you can achieve

When you believe, somehow you will (somehow, somehow, somehow)

The monsters were filled with HOPE.

Somehow you will

You will when you believe

You will when you

You will when you believe

Just believe, in your heart

Just believe

You will when you believe

Dove could only softly smile as the song ended. Her goal was accomplished. The major part of her passion fulfilled, and the sun's arrival signaling the near end of her life.

She had brought the monsters HoPe, and that was all she wanted.


	2. The Interrogation

King Asgore had received word that one of the patrol guards had caught a human spy.

So when he entered the camp the next morning he expected glares sent his way by the human. He expected the human to be struggling against their bonds and cursing the monsters around them with hate.

Like every other captured human.

Yet that wasn’t what he saw.

Instead he saw the human calmly standing tied to the wooden post in the middle of camp. Her long red hair was slightly messy but not overly so and her pale skin had red marks were the rope rubbed against. However she didn’t seem to be actively struggling against the bonds at all. It was more like the ropes were tied too tight in the first place.

He also saw the monsters in the camp smiling softly for what seemed to be the first time in MONTHS.

And he saw the look in the humans eyes wasn’t one of fear, disgust or hatred.

It was one of compassion, understanding, love and acceptance. 

He had a feeling in his SOUL that this meeting wouldn’t be the same as the rest of the humans.

Sans Serif, the royal Judge and bodyguard and adviser to the King, had known they were going to interrogate a human spy that sunrise. He knew his job would be to CHECK their SOUL to ensure the truth was told. Just like every other time they had interrogated a spy.

Sans was the Judge. A rare monster with the ability to see someone’s STATES without pulling them into an ENCOUNTER. As such he was irreplaceable, and didn’t see much of the battlefield.

But that didn’t mean he was ignorant of the effects of the war.

It’s why he loved looking at the stars. They reminded him of happier times.

He was young by monster standards, only 24 human years, but not young enough to still be in strips, unlike his little brother Papyrus who was only five years old.

His father Gaster, worked as the royal scientist and was therefore away from the front lines as well.

His mother was not so lucky.

Shortly after Papyrus had been born she had been recruited for the war. She had died on the battlefield only one year after.

The stars reminded him of the happy times spent with his mother and the rest of his family.

So yes, Sans knew the pain the war was bringing to many monsters.

In a way he hated humans. He only saw them as corrupt greedy beasts that only wanted to dust all monsters.

So when he saw the female human tied to the wooden post, not showing even an ounce of hate, he was surprised and in disbelief. 

He could hardly believe it wasn’t an act. In fact he fully believed that’s what it was. A ploy to make them let their guard down.

Judging by how the monsters in the camp were acting, the ploy was working… extremely well.

But when he finally CHECKED the human he couldn’t be more confused.

**Name: Dove Song**

**ATK:1**

**DEF:1**

**EXP:0**

**LV:-100**

**HP: 19/20**

***Just wants to bring HoPe with her music. Accepts her fate.***

She just wanted to bring HoPe? With Music? How? And how was it possible to have NEGATIVE LV?

Sans didn’t know, but he knew he wanted answers. He would just have to wait.

He was only here to make sure they told the truth after all.

Asgore started the questioning.

“What is your name?”

The human looked up at the king with sad ember eyes. “Dove. Dove Song.”

Truth.

“Why are you here?”

“I was lost. Then I was captured and tied to this post.”

Much to Sans surprise it was the truth, but this only brought more questions. He gave a small nod to Asgore to let him know of the humans' truthful words so far. The questioning continued.

“Lost? How could you simply be so lost as to stumble into a Monster camp, Deep in monster territory, and not have a clue on where you are?”

“I don’t know how I came to be here. I was on my way to perform my music at the fair when there was a flash of light that knocked me out. When I came too I was in the forest surrounding this camp. I saw the bonfire and headed towards this camp in search of help when I was captured. I had no idea monsters were living here.”

Truth. But what did she mean by performing? Did it have something to do with that strand wooden thing with strings the guards confiscated from her?

It seemed that Asgore had the same questions.

“Perform?”

“I make music with my violin. Sometimes I sing. As long as people enjoy my music I am satisfied.”

“What is a violin? Is it that wooden thing in that case?” Asgore pointed to the nearby leather case the wooden thing in question had come in.

“Yes. It’s an instrument. Meant only for making music. That case has everything needed to keep it in perfect condition along with the instrument itself. To my knowledge none of it is dangerous to monsters.”

Truth. And she had answered some unasked questions as well. Then Asgore asked a question that Sans didn’t think of.

“Why is it that my people seem to be filled with more HoPe than usual the morning you are here?”

The human's eyes started leaking silent tears as she answered.

“I know there is a war going on. And I know that as a human I am a threat to monsterkind. You can’t just let me go after I have found one of your camps. And even if you could, there is no future for me among my fellow humans of this world. I am doomed to die either way and I refuse to fight. Knowing this, I’ve accepted my fate. But that didn’t mean I couldn’t LIVE a little more.” Her eyes shone with strength as she spoke. “My passion is bringing others HoPe and happiness with my music. It matters not that my last audience would be monsters. I accomplished my goal. And I accept whatever you decide to do with me.” Her words were said with such finality, such acceptance, that Sans didn’t need to even CHECK her like he did for the other questions.

He knew she was telling the truth.

Sans and Asgore left the human to discuss the interrogation in a nearby empty tent. As soon as they were alone the King turned to Sans. “What did you make of that Sans?”

“She told the truth. The whole way through. She didn’t even TRY to fool us or even her very SOUL.”

Asgore got a soft look in his eyes as he concerned this. After a moment of silence he spoke.

“Her singing really did bring HoPe to the monsters of this camp.”

Sans nodded in agreement. “The human was certainly passionate about her need to bring others HoPe. To think there was such a person out in the world.”

Asgore nodded slowly deep in thought. “What was her LV?”

“That’s the thing that confused me the most. She has NEGATIVE one hundred LV. Just HOW could someone have LV in the negative numbers? EVERYONE is born with at least ONE LV. Even us Monsters!”

“While that is mysterious… I believe I know what to do with the human.” The King had made his decision.

Whatever it was Sans was going to support it. He had a feeling he knew what the king was thinking anyway.


	3. Her Fate

Dove had answered their questions as honestly as possible. She had decided to keep the fact that she came from a different WORLD to herself. She wouldn’t hide it, but she wouldn’t outright state it unless asked outright. She believed that it wouldn’t be good to let it be common knowledge that their world is considered fantasy back in her own. It wasn’t like that knowledge would help them any at all. 

She knew she would die soon anyway. It didn’t really matter. 

Dove waited in silence as Asgore and Sans left to discuss things in a nearby tent. 

While she was surprised to meet the two well known characters she didn’t show it. She knew who they were and their presence only confirmed the fact that she had somehow landed herself into the Undertale universe.

It was actually Sans’ presence that surprised her the most. She had assumed he had been born AFTER the monsters were sealed Underground. Then again there were a LOT of different AU’s… Maybe this wasn’t a classic timeline but the timeline of an AU.

She wouldn’t mind either way. This was the universe she would most likely die in which was a depressing thought.

Dove was snapped out of her thoughts at the return of the two important monsters.

King Asgore stood before her with Sans slightly behind him. He cleared his throat and spoke.

“Dove Song, we have considered your situation and what has occurred here in this camp before we arrived. You have willing told us everything we asked and for that…”

Here it comes, Dove thought, my sentence to death…

“For that we have to decided to SPARE you.”

She was shocked silent. WHAT?

“Your music has brought something to my people they haven’t had since before the war started. You brought them HoPe. As such I’d like to request that you continue to bring HoPe to my people with your music.”

Dove was filled with happiness at this declaration. Even if refusal meant death, it had nothing to do with her decision.

She had the chance to live her passion! Her music would be HELPING those who truly NEEDED it! She could HELP the monsters! The decision was a no brainier.

Dove had a wide smile as she answered. “I’d Love to!”

Sans expected the humans reaction. No one TRULY wanted to die, or even accepted death so easily. And while he had expected Dove’s acceptance he did not expect the REASON she had done so. He had performed another CHECK to be sure that the human wouldn’t use this chance to dust some monsters. The answer surprised him.

**Name: Dove Song**

**ATK:1**

**DEF:1**

**EXP:0**

**HP: 19/20**

**LV:-100**

***Is delighted at the prospect of helping monsters with her music. Wants to do all she can to live up to expectations.***

She really couldn’t hurt someone even if she tried huh? Sans didn’t know what to make of her, and he wasn’t entirely sure he could ever muster up enough hate to kill her after everything he learned of her. Still, he had a new job, and he was going to perform it to his best of abilities.

He would be her handler. 

He would make sure she behaved. And he would make sure she was taken care of.

Asgore was looking to promote Officer Undyne to General and Bodyguard anyway.

Sans was only truly needed to ensure truthfulness in interrogations and his rule as Royal Judge anyway. Jobs that were rarely needed.

So he would have plenty of time to guard Dove. 

On Dove’s agreement she was released from her bindings on the wooden pole. She rubbed her reddened wrist in slight pain as she stepped away from it with shaky legs. She had been standing all night and her muscles were about ready to give out, but she was determined to remain upright. 

“You will remain in the care of Sans then. He will take you to where you're needed to perform. And he will protect and care for you while you work.”

Dove nodded in acceptance. She knew it was really to keep an eye on her, but she didn’t care. As long as she could play her music for others and bring HoPe to monsters she could live in a dark cell for all she cared. At least she got to have some company in a pun loving skeleton. 

Asgore smiled. “Then would you mind giving us your first official performance as the bringer of HoPe?”

“Of course your majesty. Let me grab my violin, and I’ll get started.” Dove gave a slight bow before turning to retrieve her chosen instrument. She took it out of the case and ensured it was in tune before walking into the center of the camp.

Once there, she positioned the violin and bow took a deep breath and started her song.

I hear your voice on the wind

And I here you call out my name

The monsters of the camp had gathered around to listen to Dove sing once more.

"Listen my child, " you say to me

"I am the voice of your history

Be not afraid, come follow me

Answer my call and I'll set you free"

Dove had chosen this song for a reason.

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that always is calling you

I am the voice, I will remain

This song declared her future.

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone

The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow

Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long

I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be

Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields

I am the voice of the future

Bring me your peace

This song showed her intent.

Bring me your peace and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that always is calling you

She was promising her loyalty with this song.

I am the voice

I am the voice in the past that will always be

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice of the future

I am the voice

I am the voice

I am the voice

I am the voice

This song was her way of swearing herself and her talents to monster kind. 

And if the monster's loud cheering was an indication, her message was heard loud and clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link for the song used in this chapter. It's from Celtic Woman. and I do NOT own it.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxGE65pn2vg


	4. Her Promise

Dove was exhausted. Her legs shook with pain and exhaustion but she continued to stand, to pretend that nothing was wrong. She REFUSED to let anyone know about how weak staying awake tied up to the wooden post all night had made her.

Even if it meant walking on shaky legs as she put her violin away. It wasn’t like anyone would be able to tell with her dress hiding it. So all she had to do was NOT COLLAPSE.

She returned to the King and Sans sides when she had finished putting her instrument away. She clutched the leather casing to her chest as she stood in front of them.

“I hope I lived up to your expectations, your majesty.” She spoke with a slight bow to the king.

“Your music went above and beyond my expectations Miss. Song. You have powerful magic in your music.”

Dove smiled but thought nothing of his last comment. Entirely unaware of exactly WHAT the King meant by it.

Just then a bunny monster came up to them leading two horses. “Here are your steeds, your majesty.” They said with a bow as they handed off the reins to him. Once Asgore had the reins the bunny monster left to continue on with their day’s work.

Asgore handed the reins to one horse to Sans as he mounted his own horse. 

Sans got on his horse then used his magic to lift Dove onto the saddle in front of him, surprising her.

“Go ahead and rest songbird. It looks like you need it.”

Dove looked at him gratefully before leaning back on his armored chest and closed her eyes.

She was asleep within five minutes.

Sans could tell something was wrong with Dove. It was why he used magic to get her onto the horse. He tried to think of exactly WHAT was causing her to walk so shakily. 

Sans began to make a list of things he knew happened to her.

  1. She got SUPER lost in the forest.
  2. She was captured by some of the guard.
  3. She was tied to a wooden post for the night
  4. She performed music for the monsters at the request of the King
  5. Wait!



Number three on that list is the most likely culprit for Dove’s current state! Sans wanted to facepalm at the thought. OF COURSE she would be tired… he would be to. She was tied STANDING to a wooden post for the ENTIRE night. 

It would be a miracle if ANYONE would be able to sleep is such a position. And that was coming from HIM! The Master Napper himself!

Sans doubted that even HE could have slept in such a state. So he understood when Dove fell asleep rather quickly after she closed her eyes, clutching her violin case tightly. 

It was only when Sans was certain she was fast asleep did he speak up as their horses trotted along the forest path.

“Hey, Asgore… What do you think of the Songbird so far?”

Asgore gave Sans an amused look. “Already so fond of them you’ve given them a nickname?”

Sans blushed blue at the response. “Wh-What?! NO! Not like THAT! She’s got a nice voice is all… And she SEEMS 100% genuine in EVERYTHING she has said and done so far…”

Asgore laughed. “Relax Sans, I’m only teasing~ Ms. Song does have a rather nice voice doesn’t she? Though she doesn’t seem to realize how powerful her music really is.”

“Yea. I saw the stats of the monsters listening. Their HP went up tremendously. Even MY HP increased for the duration of the song. It became 5/1 instead of it’s usual 1/1 while I listened. Even now that the songs over it is still slowly returning to normal. Heh. Thing is I don’t think she’s even a mage… yet she’s more powerful than any mage I’ve met.”

“She’s not a mage? What makes you say that?”

Sans was silent for a moment as he thought of how to explain. “Every mage has an ‘aura’ around them and their magic. As Judge I can see their aura outlining them at all times. Even when their magic is not in use. When they use their magic their aura reaches out to whatever they are using their magic on. But Dove doesn't have either an aura surrounding her or reaching out to monsters when she plays her music.”

Asgore blinked in surprise. “How was her music so powerful if she didn’t use magic then.”

“No clue.”

They rode on in silence after that, both contemplating what that information could mean.

They both knew that Dove meant monsters no harm and that she was one of the few humans wanting to HELP them. But they also knew that her music was a powerful unknown power that gave others extra HP upon hearing it.

Asgore was grateful to have that power on their side of the war. Cause at this point in time the monsters needed all the help they could get.

Sans knew the war had been at a stalemate recently. And he knew that monsters were slowly starting to lose their will to fight, their very HoPe was starting to drain. But with Dove and her music… monsters might have a fighting chance once again.

That thought alone was almost enough to permanently raise his max HP to five.

They had been traveling for about an hour when Dove started to wake up.

She ground alerting Sans to her slowly waking self. 

Sans looked down at her when she sat up looking confused and disoriented. He gave a small chuckle at her expression. “Mornin’ Songbird. How’s the nap?”

She gave a small yawn before responding. “It was ok. Thank you for being my pillow.”

“I can’t believe I was demoted to pillow so quickly. Usually I’m the one taking the naps! Not the one being napped on.” They all shared a laugh at that. 

Dove was certainly more awake now, even if her body was still sore from exhaustion and practically BEGGING for sleep, her awake mind would prevent her from getting more sleep until nightfall. 

“Why don’t you sing for us to pass the time, Ms. Song? You have a wonderful voice.” Asgore commented after a moment of silence. 

Dove smiled. “Sure. I don’t mind. Give me a moment to think of a song… Oh! I know just the one~”

She sat up straight and took a breath.

When the cold wind is a-calling

And the sky is clear and bright

Misty mountains sing and beckon

Lead me out into the light

Dove described how she saw the land around them with this song.

I will ride, I will fly

Chase the wind and touch the sky

I will fly

Chase the wind and touch the sky

She let the world know how strong her ambitions were.

Where dark woods hide secret

And mountains are fierce and bold

Deep waters hold reflections

Of times lost long ago

She sang of her desire to understand a relationship of harmony with the monsters.

I will hear their every story

Take hold of my own dream

Be as strong as the seas are stormy

And proud as an eagle's scream

She would be loyal to the monsters and she was PROUD of it.

I will ride, I will fly

Chase the wind and touch the sky

I will fly

Chase the wind and touch the sky

And touch the sky

Chase the wind

Chase the wind

Touch the sky

As the song ended the City Wall of Home came into view. 

Home, the main city of Monsters and very heart of Monster territory. The place where Dove would be introduced to all of monster kind.

She could only hope they would accept her. Not only so she could continue living, but so she could give them all the HoPe they needed.

She PROMISED herself that she would do everything she could for the monsters.

Otherwise why was she here to begin with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to this chapters Song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8Q_OpCE-4k


	5. His Trust

Dove wasn’t expecting to be taken to the Capital Monster City, the very HEART of monster territory, so quickly. She had expected to maybe be taken to a few different outposts before she was trusted enough to come here of all places.

She was honestly honored the King and Judge thought so highly of her already. 

But she also felt slightly pressured of their expectations of her. She can only do her best and hope she lives up to them.

She heard the word of their arrival spread quickly beyond the walls of the city.

“THE KING HAS RETURNED!”

“THE KINGS RETURNED!”

“HURRAY! THE KING IS BACK!”

They arrived at the gate to be greeted by the guards.

“Welcome back your majesty.” The guard noticed Dove but didn’t say anything. He looked incredibly nervous though.

Sans noticed this immediately. “Got a problem buddy?” he asked in a casual yet slightly intimidating tone.

“N-no sir! It’s just… you have a human on your horse?”

“Yep. So?”

“Aren’t they the enemy?”

Asgore chose to answer for Sans. “While yes. Normally Humans are considered our enemy in this war. However, Dove here has proved to be a friend to monsters, NOT foe.”

“Ri-right! Sir! Thank you for clearing that up for me.”

“Of course. Now we’ll leave you to your duties. Keep up the wonderful job.”

“YES SIR!”

The King and Sans directed their horses through the iron gates of the city wall, only to encounter a MASSIVE amount of monsters lined the streets leading to the castle.

The monsters cheered at the sight of their king returning.

If Dove didn’t know any better she would have sworn that the monsters here weren’t participating in a war at all based off of the cheery attitude they all expressed on the surface.

They all cheered as the King rode through the streets. None seemed to pay attention to the human sitting in front of Sans.

Dove was thankful for that. She wasn’t sure she ever wanted to be the center of attention when she wasn’t playing her music.

And she didn’t really want to make monsters uncomfortable with her presence like she had with the guard. 

Soon enough they entered the castle grounds and a young bunny monster retrieved the Horses from Asgore and Sans, leaving them to walk the rest of the way.

Dove was tired and sore from the long ride and not having enough sleep earlier during her nap. However she stood strong, not outwardly showing any weaknesses. 

Sans was observant. It was one of the effects of being the Judge. He could easily tell that the guard at the main wall was nervous and feared Dove. He could tell how sad the guards' reaction made her. How she accepted the guards reaction calmly. 

He observed how Dove seemed to curl up in fear at the many cheering monsters. Not fearing the monsters so much as the attention.

Her fear confused him. ‘If she doesn’t like attention, how can she stand playing music in front of a crowd?’

He figured he might never know the answer unless she told him, and he wasn’t one to be nosey. He didn’t even HAVE a nose anyway!

So he decided to let the question go. 

It was almost a relief when they reached the castle. Sans didn’t care too much for the attention himself.

Sans watched as Dove looked in awe at the castle. The stained glass windows depicting the Delta ruin cast a golden light in the hallways as they made their way to the throne room. 

Despite the waging war, Sans couldn’t help but feel peaceful at this moment.

Dove had sang a beautiful song on the way to the city, they were given a warm welcome back by the citizens and the castle itself seemed to be emitting a peaceful aura. Why wouldn’t he welcome the peaceful feeling in this stressful time?

They arrived at the throne room only for Asgore to be tackled in a hug.

“Gorry~ You’re BACK!” Queen Toriel exclaimed as she hugged Asgore. 

“Golly, Torri! I missed you too!”

Sans chuckled at the reaction. 

He remembered that when he was little he had a small crush on the goat monster. He eventually grew out of it and they had become good friends over the years.

He was even one of her bride monsters at the wedding. The wedding that happened shortly before the war started.

Sometimes it was easy to forget that the two had been married for as long as the war had been going on.

“Heya, Toriel. It’s been awhile.” He waved in greeting.

“SANS!” Toriel exclaimed in surprise as she released Asgore from her hug. “It’s been so long my friend! I have some good news to tell the both of you! And…. oh! Who is this?” She asked upon noticing Dove.

Dove stepped up and curtsied. “Greetings your majesty. I am Dove Song. it’s nice to meet you.”

“Dove here has proven to be a friend to monster kind, and plays wonderful music that lifts monsters HoPe.” Asgore explained.

Toriel smiled. “That’s wonderful. We need as many friends as possible in these trying times. It’s nice to meet you too, Dove, I hope our trust isn’t misplaced…”

Dove straightened out. “I’ll do my best to make sure your trust is NEVER misplaced in me.”

Sans spoke up to get rid of the new underlying tension in the air. “So, ahhh, Torri? You mentioned something about good news?”

“Oh right! Gorry! I’m pregnant! Your’re going to be a father!”

Asgore sputtered at the news. “Really?! I’m… I’m gonna be a father?! Torri that’s WONDERFUL! We must tell the whole kingdom, it’ll raise everyone's spirits!”

“That’s great news Torri. Can’t wait to meet them.”

“Sans, would you be the child's godfather? I’d love for my best friend to have an important role to my child.”

“Heh. heh. Course Torri. Don’t expect me to do much though. You know how much of a lazy bones I can be.”

They continued to talk for a while only stopping for meals, before it started getting late. After dinner Sans led Dove to where they’d be staying while in the capital.

Doves' room was right across the hall from Sans.

She thanked him for leading her to her room before closing the door.

Sans was just about to head to his room himself when he heard music coming from her room.

Normally he wouldn’t have listened in but, there was something in the lyrics that just BEGGED someone to hear. So he stayed.

Is anybody there,

Does anybody care

What I'm feeling?

Sans could hear the pain in the song.

I wanna disappear so nobody can hear me when I'm screamin'

'Cause I could use a hand sometimes

Yeah I could use a hand sometimes

They say pain is an illusion

This is just a bruise and

You are just confused but

I am only human

He could HEAR the distress that Dove was feeling.

I could use a hand sometimes

I am only human

I am only human

I am only human

The night is bitter cold

I wonder if you know

That I'm sleepless

Waitin' like a ghost

When I need you the most

That go unnoticed

How she was expecting to never go home, and how her life was like a dream right now. Which confused him slightly. This was definitely reality. 

'Cause I could use a hand sometimes

Yeah I could use a hand sometimes

They say pain is an illusion

This is just a bruise and

You are just confused but

I am only human

I could use a hand sometimes

I am only human

I am only human

The weight of the world is pullin' me down

(Where are you now, where are you now)

Every breathe feels like I'm gonna drown

(Where are you now, where are you now)

He could hear how pressured she felt.

I'm the only one left to hold on oh

Singin' this song but can't find the words

'Cause I could use a hand sometimes

Yeah I could use a hand sometimes

Pressured with the expectations and wanting others to trust her.

They say pain is an illusion

This is just a bruise and

You are just confused but

I am only human

He could tell how hurt she felt about the lack of acceptance she experienced, yet the acceptance on the REASON she wasn’t trusted.

And he had only one thought about what he had just overheard as he took a shortcut to his room despite it being only a few steps away from him.

‘I’m gonna give her the trust she DESERVES. There is NO WAY she isn’t trustworthy with the way she is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link to this chapters song.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgUW8WkBJvQ


End file.
